Star Trek: Alliance
Star Trek: Alliance (more recently and now officially known as Defiance|Alliance) is a fan-made series created by Hannah Bottenberg and Kelsey Jackson that takes place between the years 2294 to 2306 and follows the first twelve years of Calius Saraa Kirk, daughter of James T. Kirk, whom was kidnapped, as she tries to settle back into Federation life and eventually, re-discover who she is. Characters: Calius Saraa Kirk Calius is the daughter of the infamous James T. Kirk and is the protagonist of the story. Buea/Sevik Uhura Buea/Sevik is the son of Spock and Uhura. He is Calius' childhood best friend. Kash Noonien Singh Kash is the only known child of Khan Noonien Singh. He his Calius Kirk's kidnapper and is the antagonist of the story. Captain Arnold Aver Arnold Aver is the captain of the U.S.S. Talon, the first ship to take Calius "in". "Q" For canon profile see Q at Memory Alpha Q is the highly powerful entity from a race of "God" like beings known as the "Q". He is the reason why James T. Kirk survives the Nexus which in turn leaves the Continuum to blame him for Calius' kidnapping... (Click AU profile for further information) Shattimus Tribble III (Shatt) Shatt is a generically advanced Tribble who was created by a scientific doctor on Valeur, a space lab where eventually he is "rescued" by Calius and made her "pet". Bajai Bajai is Calius' horse on Seta XII. Trelane For Canon profile see Trelane at Memory Alpha Trelane serves as a minor antagonist and is the hated foe and former mentee of Q. (Click AU profile for further information) Characters from Defiance Captain Ian Fletcher Captain Ian Fletcher, is the captain of the U.S.S Defiant and in Defiance|Alliance serves as Calius' "adoptive" father during her stay on the ship. T'Ling T'Ling, is the Vulcan wife of Captain Fletcher and is Calius' "adoptive" mother during her stay on the ship. Mikey Fletcher Mikey is the son of Ian Fletcher and T'Ling and is Calius' "Adoptive" little brother. Counselor Lauris Lauris is the Defiant's El-Aurian Counselor. She assists in helping Calius remember her past. Lieutenant Pepper Sechur Pepper is the Caitian helmswoman of the Defiant and one of the first friends Calius makes on board. Lieutenant Shrak Shrak is the Defiant's Andorian Communication's officer and friend of Calius. Dr. Daila Daila is the ships Chief Medical Officer. Philipp Kilroy (android) Philipp Kilroy is an android who eventually teams up with Kash to take down the Defiant. Gabriel Kilroy Gabe is the son of android Kilroy's human counterpart, and is an officer in Starfleet Intelligence who has been assigned a mission of taking down Kash Noonien Singh. He and Calius become friends. Federation and other Ships that Appear in the Series U.S.S. Defiant U.S.S. Talon Synopsis "The year is 2306. 12-yr-old Calius is the suspected long-lost daughter of James T. Kirk. However, there are many in the Federation who refute the validity of this, including Calius herself. Kidnapped at a very young age, Calius was "raised" by Kash Noonien Singh, the vengeful son of Khan, who planned to use the girl to kill her own father. Only, Calius has escaped and is now in the care of Captain Ian Fletcher and the crew of the USS Defiant, who are preparing Calius for life in the Federation and the eventual return to her father should the Federation Council rule that she is indeed who they think she is. Meanwhile, Kash, who is bent on getting Calius back, has teamed up with Philipp Kilroy, an evil android that is set on getting back at Fletcher for exiling him seven years earlier. Together Kash and Kilroy scheme on how they will take down the Defiant, and all the while, with the help of Captain Fletcher and a mysterious God-like entity known as Q, Calius is attempting to re-discover herself." Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Star Trek: Alliance